Endless Duel
by MysticDragoon
Summary: War with mongols with ff9 characters


Endless Duel It is June15, 1240 we are on the border of Russia and Hungary. I am Armand Til Alexandros the 17th; I am an Alexandrian Calvary Archer. My Country and her allies, Poland, Germany, Hungary, France, and Britain, are preparing for the unavoidable Mongolian invasion. The Mongols have already taken over most of Asia, and even the most technologically advanced nation China has been seized, and we are next.  
  
All of our allies' armies have been preparing for weeks for the battle that shall take place in three days. General Barbarossa and the other countries generals have been plotting their defensive strike for weeks. They had been quite confident with their strategies as of late but some of our men were skeptical; nevertheless, we have trained for this day of the battle.  
  
It is now the 18th of June the dreaded day of battle with the Mongols is here. All we can do is wait, counting the minutes and hours till the Mongols arrive. It was about 1400 hours a when a scout returned and reported he saw the Mongols approaching five kilometers away. "Get into formation" General Barbarossa yelled. I assembled my platoon of cavalry archers. "Mount your horses and arm your bows," I ordered "we have a long and hellish battle ahead of us so aim carefully, we must take out their archers so our infantry can attack, understand." "Yes sir." They replied. "Good, now move out."  
  
All the countries troops assembled with fire in their eyes. As soon as the Mongols were in range all my archers fired their arrows and they rained down on the Mongols. Then General Barbarossa yelled "ATTACK!!!!!" and all the infantry and knights stormed the Mongols. Our knights fought their knights and our infantry fought their infantry while our archers provided them with cover fire. "Fire faster and watch where you're aiming," I shouted "we don't want to hit any of our men." Within an hour both sides suffered massive casualties.  
  
The battle had been going on for several hours now and both side lost about two-thirds of their forces. It now looked as if we had a chance of wining. But then in the distance we could see a cloud of dust. It was what we had feared the most it was the Mangudai, they were the best of the best cavalry archers in Mongolia in all of the world for that matter, after seeing that cloud of dust we knew it was the end, we had no hope. We continued for thirty more minutes before the Mangudai arrived. When they finally arrived they fire a barrage of arrows, there were so many it was hard to see the sky through them it whipped out all but a 1000 men out of all 150,000.  
  
The troops broke rank and started to retreat, 300 were whipped out during the retreat. We knew we could not stop and surrender because the Mongols would kill us either way for they were ruthless killers only interested in wealth, so we continued to run. None of us dared to look back.  
  
After about twenty kilometers we met up with the second wave of allied soldiers that were suppose to back us up but the message never got to them. El Cid greeted us "Hello, what has happened Major Armand," I told him the situation and he immediately assembled his troops and sent three messengers to tell the third and forth wave to be prepared. Soon after General Barbarossa arrived with the Mongols not far behind but luckily we were equipped with mangonels and scorpions this time. We once again engaged in battle, but they applied a new tactic; they ran in fired a barrage of arrows and quickly retreated. Our heavily armored cavalry and archers were no match for the quick and light armored Mangudai and cavalry archers.  
  
We soon found our selves pushed back to Alexandria castle, where we met up with legions three, four, five, and six. We were greeted by Zidane Tribal of the third legion, Amarant Coral of the fifth legion, Vivi Ornitier of the fourth legion, Freya Crescent of the sixth legion, Sir Albert Steiner of the Pluto Knights and the lovely Queen Garnet.  
  
We all assembled our troops and double fortified the castle. This was our last defense and if we were to fall all of Europe would fall. We set up our Long Bows, armed our mangoels and scorpions. We surrounded the castle with infantry, cavalry, cavalry archers, and archers. The Pluto Knights assembled in front of the gates to the castle. It was clear this was a fight to the death. It wasn't long before we heard the roaring sound of the Mongols horses. The Mongols had quadrupled in size and now they had mangoels, scorpions and trebuchets.  
  
"Long bows Fire" ordered Freya and Amarent "aim for the Mangudai first." "Go Pluto knights" ordered Steiner, Followed by Zidane and Vivi who charged with their entire legions. Then I heard a loud yell it was General Barbarossa who was hit with an arrow in the leg. He was taken inside the castle while we continued to fight.  
  
Six hours have passed and both sides were at a stale mate. Both side lost three quarters of their men. Vivi, Freya and Barbarossa have been severely wounded and the Mongols were done constructing their trebuchet. Realizing how much worse the situation could get, Zidane Amarant Steiner and I decided to go all out and do one final gigantic attack. We armed ourselves with the sharpest swords and straightest arrows and took our legion and charged the Mongols. We destroyed three fourths of their forces and destroyed all but three trebuchets but at the same time we lost nine tenths of our forces.  
  
In the end Europe fell to the Mongols. Amarent became a guerrilla fighter against the Mongols. Freya and Vivi started a rebellion against the Mongols. Steiner escaped to Britain. And Zidane Disappeared, it is rumored he moved to Japan. Barbarossa died soon after the war. Finally Queen Garnet got married and returned to power as soon as the Mongol empire fell. And me, well I became the King of Alexandria and live a happy life with the occasional nightmare of my fallen comrades getting killed right before my eyes. 


End file.
